Stop the obsession
by RedFlag
Summary: Sakura forgot her feeling for Sasuke until he comes back unexpectedly! ONESHOT YAY!


ONESHOT! - not my greatest work. but still okay

disclamier: DONT OWN NARUTO!

Stop the obsession 

Haruno Sakura had sure grown up that day after Sasuke left Konoha. She had definitely become a strong independent woman who was focused on training and becoming a great medic-nin.

She had gotten over Sasuke abandoning her three years ago by focusing on her training instead of waiting by the window praying for him to come home. Her fan-girl days were over and so was her love for Sasuke. Or that's at least what she told herself.

She was liked by many in her village because of her bubbly personality and her social skills. She was confident and self-esteem was at an all time _high_.

Little did she know that all the things she did to forget her feelings for Sasuke would be ruined the night he came back to Konoha.

He walked slowly entering this place he called 'home'. It was quiet, dark and peaceful in Konoha. Memories flashed back to him as he walked by all the familiar sights.

'It's like it hasn't changed since I left' he thought as he walked down the streets.

Lost in his thoughts he did not even notice the pair of jade eyes staring intensely at him.

"Sasuke…." She said with uncertainty in her voice.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts to look at the gir- _woman _staring at her.

"Hn." Was the only response her gave her.

Only Uchiha Sasuke would say one word to her after leaving her for three years. That is if 'Hn' is even considered a word.

"Wha...w-what are you doing h-here" she managed to spit out.

"Obviously I came back." He said coldly with no emotion in his voice.

'He comes back after three years and acts like an ass to me' she thought as several emotions donned over her.

Mostly right now all she could express was anger. Normally Sakura would fly into his arms and cry- but she wasn't a fan girl anymore. Haruno Sakura would not be that stupid young girl that was _annoying._

"Shut up Sasuke! GO TO HELL!" she screamed and ran away quickly.

"What's bothering her" He asked himself as he continued to walk to his house to sleep.

He entered his home still wondering why Sakura was so angry.

'I didn't do anything wrong – she should grow up and stop acting like a child' He thought.

'_Yeah but the only reason you came back was because of her"_ His inner-self debated.

Back at Sakura's house she was sitting by the window thinking about what had just occurred.

'Sasuke's back and still the idiot he was before. I thought maybe just MAYBE he would change when he came back. He did what he had to do so why was he still a cold hearted jerk?'

The next morning Sakura walked out of her house feeling down. She went into the forest which gave her peace and quiet. 'I haven't felt sad like this since he left…why the hell does he do this to me?'

She looked around hoping not to run into the man that made her feel like crap. When she thought about Sasuke never really made her happy at all. The only memories of them together that she could remember was him saying some rude remark and her crying.

Sure enough Sasuke spotted Sakura and walked up to her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"What's wrong with ME, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" she yelled.

"Sasuke you sure as hell have some nerve saying something's wrong with me. You leave for three years with no sign and I mean no sign of your existence! You abandon me and Naruto and don't even feel guilty about. Then you come back and act as if you were around all the time!" She prepared herself to pour out all her feelings and continued.

"You don't even think about how this affected me. I finally forgot about my feelings for you and was as happy as ever then you come back and screw everything up!" She said with tears trying to push their way out her of green eyes.

"Sakura stop acting like you're a victim."

Sakura was shocked at his remark, she was a victim. She was left out in the cold without even a hug goodbye. Not even reassurance he would be back for her.

"SASUKE JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I finally forgot about you! I finally left go of my **obsession **for you. You were just an old friend and then you come back and everything is ruined!" She said as tears rolled down her face.

"The only reason you're sad is because you still love me and can't even admit it." He said bluntly as if he knew he was right.

"I- I- I don't! I can't..." She said in between sobs.

"If I knew you hated me so much I wouldn't have come back" He said while walking away.

"SASUKE, STOP!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to him and threw her arms around him crying into his shirt. "I do, I do love you Sasuke_-kun_"

He didn't say anything. He didn't do anything. But Sakura knew that when he said that line-

"_If I knew you hated me so much I wouldn't have come back" _He was trying to say he came back because he loved her. Sure it wasn't much but it was a start, a start of a new life.

A/N: Well yeah this is the story...i find it a bit boring but ill have better ones latttter. Review but no flames because i dont like it.


End file.
